Yenji Gion, The Smallest Wing
by Mp10514
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything All Out! However, I am sorry for anything or anyone that turns out OOC!
1. Description

Yenji is Kenji's twin sister, but because their dad didn't like having a weak daughter, so Yenji decided she was going to be a strong son.

Yenji only acts like a girl when it's just her and Kenji

Kenji has stood by his twin for everything because they are seen as the weaklings of their family.

Yenji, unlike her brother, knows how to control her anger, but she will get angry when provoked too much.

She also comes off as less intimidating because she is shorter then Kenji, but she is tougher then Kenji.

What will happen when the team finds out Yenji is really a girl acting as a guy at school?

Will Yenji still be able to play?

What will happen when Kenji notices Yenji staring at Iwashimizu?


	2. My Characters

Name: Yenji Gion

Nickname: Yen, Shorty, Nerd

Age: 15

Sex: Female, that acts like a male when needed.

Looks: Brown Hair and eyes. Also, wears classes sometimes.

Height: 4 ft 6

Weight: 110 lbs

Personality: Smart, Sweet, Ill-tempered, and Friendly

Likes: Sweets, Tall guy, Books, Music, and Sports

Dislikes: Bullies, Short Jokes, Her Father, and Laziness

Family: Kenji

Friends: Iwashimizu, Sekizan, Kamo, Ohrano, Hachioij, Ise, Ebumi, Hirano, Umem, Matsuo, Kibi

Crush: Iwashimizu

School: Jinkou High School

Class: 1-5

Club: Rugby

Position: Wing

* * *

Name: Matthew Tucker

Nickname: Matt

Age: 16

Looks: Red hair and Blue eyes

Height: 6 ft

Personality: Bully, Aggressive, and Arrogant

More Info: He's one of the popular second years, and he likes to pick on people he thinks are bellow than him. Matthew singles out Yenji because he felt like something was off about him.

(❖ Nightcore ❖ ⟿ In my Blood [lyrics | Shawn Mendes])


	3. Ch1

**"Talking" Thinking**

 **Yenji's** **POV:**

 _Today is going to be great._ I thought as I was getting all my school things together.

I looked across the room to see Kenji, my twin, still sleeping. However, it was five o'clock in the morning and school didn't start for another two hours. I was too excited to sleep. We are going to be starting high school this year. It feels so surreal to think that Kenji and I are going to be first years already. It feels like it's was just yesterday that we made our promise to protect each other and to hide that I'm a girl from anyone we didn't trust.

 **~Flashback~**

It was our first day of middle school, and dad hadn't been too happy to know that Kenji and I got beat up by a group of kids a year older than us.

"I can't believe you two let them get the best of you!" He had yelled, looking angrier than usual.

"Sorry dad," Kenji said, looking at the floor.

I saw dad getting ready to hit Kenji with his belt and jumped in the way. I fell to the floor holding my check. Kenji than looked up at our dad and I could practically feel his anger.

"No don't!" I yelled grabbing Kenji's arm. "You're better than him."

"Ha, your weak sister is right," dad laughed as he pulled my arm. "Then again she is just a girl, what would she know?"

"Let her go!" Kenji yelled, getting ready to hit dad.

 _Oh no, he's going to make this worse._ I pondered as I tried to free my arm. _I have to stop him somehow._

"What if I act like your son?" I asked finally getting my arm free and facing dad. "If I act like your son, then we could fight better, _maybe."_

"I really don't care anymore," dad started, leaving the room.

I felt my lungs deflate with air, I didn't know I was holding. Kenji was looking at me strangely, but I knew I had to come up with something to get dad to leave us alone.

"Yen, are you sure you wanna do this?" Kenji questioned, moving closer to me.

"Yeah, it was the only way for you to not get hurt," I explained, holding my arm in pain as tears formed in my eyes. "Ken, I need to know you will always be there for me."

"Yenji, I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy," Kenji promised as he teared up also.

"I promise to always be by your side, Kenji," I told him as I cried also.

The next day at school everyone thought I was a new student, but I had to explain that the school mixed up my gender. Our middle school years flew by like they were nothing. Dad really hasn't said much to us since then, and I couldn't be happier. However, I know Kenji really wants dad's approval, like our older brother.

 **~End Flashback~**

I heard my alarm go off, and looked over at Kenji to see that he was still sleeping.

I smiled and walked over to his bed.

"Kenji Wake Up!" I yelled in his ear making him fall off his bed.

"Dammit Yen!" he screamed, getting up from the floor. "Do you have to do that every morning?"

"Hmm... _Maybe,_ " I replied as I left to make our food.

I made us some rice and eggs for breakfast, and mom had left us some money for lunch. I was about to yell for Kenji again when he walked into the kitchen.

"Hurry up and eat or we will be late," I said placing his food in front of him. "Also, mom left us lunch money."

 **~At School~**

We just barely made it to school for freshmen orientation. Kenji ran ahead of me to find us seats, but as I was walking in I passed by this guy that looked like a giant. I couldn't stop staring at him, and I tripped falling to the floor. As I was moving to stand back up I felt someone lift me off the floor.

"Are you okay?" whoever picked me up asked, sounding panicked over me falling.

"Yeah, I'm tougher than I look," I replied, turning my head to see they giant guy I was staring at.

 _Shit, did he have to pick me up?_ I thought, feeling my face heat up.

"Ugh... You can put me down now," I said, trying to hide the blush I knew was on my face.

"Sorry, I'm Iwashimizu Sumiaki, Class 1-2," The giant explained as he placed me back on the ground.

"I'm Gion Yenji," I started, looking past him at Kenji waving his arms around to get my attention. "I need to go, It was nice to meet you Iwashimizu."

I walked over to Kenji and sat down in the seat beside him. I felt him tap my shoulder, but I ignored him.

"What happened that the Tree Trunk had to pick you up off the floor?" He asked even though I was trying to ignore him.

"I uh... Tripped and he was being nice and helped me off the floor," I explained, blushing a little.

I could hear Kenji snickering beside me, so I reached over and pulled his ear.

"Don't laugh at me," I whispered, releasing his ear.

"Oww... Yen, that kinda hurt," Kenji said, holding his ear.

"You know better than to laugh at me," I started as I was getting up.

 _That_ _damn_ _orientation took two hours._ I complained to myself, walking out of the gym.

The rest of the school day was boring, but I did get into the same class as Kenji so it wasn't all bad. School had finally come to an end and we were headed to get our shoes then head home. However, I heard a commotion going on down the row that mine and Kenji's shoes were on. As we got closer, I could see Iwashimizu was getting picked on.

 _He really needs to learn to stand up to people._ I thought, walking over to my shoe locker, and had to jump to reach my locker.

As I was changing my shoes, I heard Kenji walk over to his locker.

 **Kenji's** **POV:**

 _Dam school making the shoe lockers so tall._ I thought, standing on my tiptoes to reach my locker.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Yenji have to jump to get her shoes out. I didn't notice anyone but us in the locker isle till someone said something about me being small.

"Short. Stort!" I yelled jumping up and kicking one guy in the face. "Jerk don't call me short!"

I was getting ready to pounce on the other guys when the tall guy picked me up and ran out. Yenji ran out behind us laughing at me.

"Put me down!" I exclaimed, punching him in the face making us both fall to the ground.

"Hahaha..!" Yenji laughed, running behind up. "That was too funny."

"Oh yeah, you want some of this to Yen?" I asked, pulling her up by her collar.

"Did you forget what happened last time we fought, Ken?" She demanded, looking really scary and grabbing my collar.

I felt the color drain from my face and released her collar. She then pulled my ear again and turned to the tall guy.

"Guhh... Why is it always my ear?!" I screamed, holding my ear and feeling the heat where it was turning red.

"I'm sorry about my brother Iwashi- _kun,"_ Yenji started, bowing.

"Hey, Tree Trunk why did you drag me out of there like that?" I questioned, letting go of my ear.

"Ugh... cause the bullies back there were about to gang up on you," the guy replied, shaking and holding his check. "Oh, and you saved my skin, thank you."

"You're pathetic, man," Yenji and I said together, looking away.

"Why you guys being so mean, I just saved you back there," the guy exclaimed, looking kinda hurt.

"He/I wasn't trying to save you he/I just hates people that call us short," Yenji and I exclaimed, talking together again.

"Anyways why would I stick my neck out for a giant I just met!" I yelled, dusting my clothes off and turning to leave.

"Why are you so mean," The guy whined. "Anyways, I'm Iwashimizu Sumiaki, It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Gion," I told him as I walked away with Yenji following me.

As we were walking to the gate a big guy came out of nowhere and tackled me and the Tree Trunk to the ground.

 **Yenji's** **POV:**

I couldn't stop laughing, fist Kenji is carried away from a fight by Iwashimizu, then he's tackled to the ground by a big third year named Hachioji. He was also mistaken as Iwashimizu's baby. Hachioji then mentioned something about practice and that caught my attention.

"What kinda practice?" I asked, stars sparkling in my eyes.

"Don't tell me you didn't tell them?" Hachioji inquired from Iwashimizu, looking kinda upset that he didn't say anything. "It's rugby."

"You play rugby?" I questioned, looking overly excited.

"What's your name freshmen?" He asked not answering my question.

"I'm Gion Yenji," I started than pointed at Ken, "and he's my twin Gion Kenji, but he like Gion better and I go by Yen or Yenji."

"Well, why don't you guys stay and watch and maybe join tomorrow," He replied as more of a statement than a question.

Kenji kept asking a lot of questions, so I told him I would explain it all to him later. I love rugby, but our middle school didn't have a team. However, I didn't know JinKou had a team.

 _This school just got 100 times better._ I thought as I pulled Kenji away from the fence so we could leave.

"See you tomorrow Gentle Giant!" I yelled, walking away.

We got back home late but like always no one else was home. However, to me, it was a blessing to have no one but us around.

"So, Yen, wanna explain what rugby is to me over supper?" Kenji asked as he walked to the kitchen to make our food.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, setting the table.

 _What would be the best way to explain rugby to Ken?_ I pondered as he placed the rood on the table.

"Why wasn't the ball round, like all the other sports?" Kenji asked, sitting down.

"To be honest, I don't know the answer to that question," I explained, taking a bite of my rice and chicken. "However, I do know that we both would love playing because anyone can be the star in rugby."

"Really," Kenji said, setting his plate in the sink. "Maybe, we should join."

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. "This is going to be so much fun!"

We went to bed right after that. However, I went to bed happy, not knowing the trouble my brother was going to bring me.

 **(【Nightcore】→ The Doctor Said || Lyrics)**


End file.
